Entre alcohol, sábanas y ojos azules
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Mimi disfrutaba de la libertad de después los últimos exámenes cuando se quedó sola en aquella fiesta. Pero cuando trató de buscar a sus amigos, se encontró con algo que no esperaba para nada y que hizo que la noche terminase de una forma muy diferente a la que ella había planeado.


Este fic es un reto de mi querida Riens, que consiste en lo siguiente:

Reto de **Scripturiens** tomado por **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing:** Mimato

 **Características:** College AU. Terminando los exámenes finales de este semestre, todo el campus se encuentra de fiesta. Mimi, que ha sido abarrotada por trabajos, tareas, pruebas, etc, se pasa de copas en una fiesta y pierde a sus amigos. Yamato, que casi nunca va a esas fiestas, se la encuentra y aunque no se conocen, termina ayudándola a llegar a su apartamento. El problema es que, ¡no tiene llaves!

 **Género:** Amistad/Humor/Romance

Los personajes no son míos, solamente juego con ellos.

* * *

 _Entre alcohol, sábanas y ojos azules_

—¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! —coreaba una veintena de universitarios—. ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!

En medio del círculo que formaban, una chica castaña engullía cerveza por un tubo como si llevase años sin ingerir líquido alguno. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pegó un largo trago final hasta terminar la bebida y después alzó el tubo en alto, victoriosa, mientras lanzaba un grito de triunfo. Los vítores no se hicieron esperar y media sala aplaudió a la chica que había empezado a hacer un baile de victoria.

—¿Has visto, Sora? ¡Lo he hecho! He callado a todos esos palurdos que decían que no podía beberme tanta cerveza —sonrió mientras se giraba—. ¿Sora?

La chica frunció el ceño mientras trataba de enfocar entre el gentío para buscar a su mejor amiga. Pero no la encontró, y cuando trató con el resto de su grupo, tampoco lo logró.

—¿Sora? ¡Sora! —empezó a llamar mientras se movía entre la gente—. ¡Taichi! ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estáis?

Pero entre la nebulosa que tenía en la mente fruto del alcohol fue consciente de que no iba a ser tan fácil encontrar a algún conocido entre tanta gente celebrando el fin de exámenes. Sora y Taichi se habrían escabullido a algún lugar oscuro a meterse mano como si fuesen dos adolescentes. Daisuke estaría intentando ligarse a alguna universitaria de último curso, como llevaba siendo su sueño desde que entró a la universidad el año anterior. Jou seguramente había huido, dejando el teléfono preparado por si alguno de sus amigos necesitaba que le fuesen a recoger. Y Koushiro… ¡ay, su pobre Kou! Con la de chupitos que le habían obligado a beber lo más seguro es que estuviera bailando en algún lado, o hubiera ligado (que sobrio no ligaba pero la vergüenza se le iba con alcohol en vena).

En un día normal, a Mimi le hubiera dado igual haberse quedado sola, no era ni la primera vez ni sería la última, es más, muchas veces era ella misma la que desaparecía. Pero esa vez había querido celebrar su libertad y su victoria de la cerveza con ellos.

Además de que Taichi le había apostado que no podría beber todo aquello y le debía un mes de limpieza en su apartamento; y quería ver su cara por haber perdido la apuesta.

Gruñendo, caminó entre la euforia de la gente, que celebraba el comienzo de un verano. Varias personas la felicitaban a su paso, habiendo visto su hazaña, y finalmente sonrió, dejando de importarle haberse quedado sola, y decidió que iba a disfrutar la noche con o sin sus amigos. Y para ello necesitaba otra copa.

Se encaminó hacia donde recordaba haber visto la mesa llena de bebidas pero después de un par de pasos tropezó con nada y tuvo que sostenerse a la pared. Lanzó una risita tonta al sentirse flotando y se dio cuenta de que la cerveza estaba subiéndosele a la cabeza y que ya estaba bastante borracha.

Riendo, decidió que era mejor primer pasarse por el baño a mojarse la nuca (la gente tendía a mojarse la cara. ¡Pero eso era un error! ¿Es que acaso nadie nunca pensaba en todos esos maquillajes arruinados por el agua? ¡Nada era tan _Waterproof_!). Así que preguntó a varias personas hasta que dio con alguien que sabía que, efectivamente, el baño estaba en un pasillo pero arriba había otro que seguramente estaría prácticamente vacío.

Mimi se encaminó hacia allí esquivando a la gente y con repentinas ganas de hacer pis. Cuando empezó a subir las escaleras vio que la cantidad de gente era mucho menor, reduciéndose a un par de parejas besuqueándose. Incluso le pareció ver la cabellera pelirroja de su amiga Sora detrás de un corpachón muy parecido a Taichi en una esquina, pero allí había demasiadas lenguas y demasiadas manos y prefirió seguir adelante a cortarles el rollo.

Arriba, efectivamente, todo estaba vacío. Al menos en el pasillo porque de las habitaciones salía todo tipo de ruidos en los que no quería pensar. El baño estaba al fondo, y aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, nadie más que ella esperaba por entrar. Un par de minutos bastaron para que una chica bastante más joven que ella saliese y el piso se quedase por completo en silencio, solamente la música resonando a lo lejos, amortiguada por el piso de abajo.

Mimi estuvo poco tiempo dentro de la estancia, no es que le gustase mucho estar en sitios así más de lo necesario, y cuando salió, después de refrescarse, había unos chicos esperando fuera con cara de llevar bastante tiempo allí.

—¡Vaya! Lo siento —se disculpó —. No sabía que había tardado tanto. ¡Todo vuestro!

La castaña les sonrió mientras pasaba por su lado. Pero no lo logró, porque uno de ellos, el más alto, puso el brazo en la pared, cerrándole el paso. Mimi alzó la cabeza para mirarle y frunció el ceño al ver que no se movía y solamente le sonreía de una forma algo siniestra.

—Perdón —le dijo educadamente—. ¿Puedes dejarme pasar?

—Te hemos visto abajo, preciosa —la ignoró él, acercándose un poco a ella—. Has estado increíble bebiendo cerveza.

—Etto… ¿gracias? —casi preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Increíble de verdad —asintió otro de los chicos—. Se ve que sabes pasártelo bien.

—Y nosotros también queremos pasárnoslo bien —añadió el tercero.

—Me parece muy bien —murmuró ella, tratando de esquivarlo—. Pero, ¿podéis dejarme pasar? Quiero bajar a la fiesta…

—Nosotros te daremos fiesta —aseguró el que le cortaba el paso, sonriendo lascivo—. Y te lo pasará mucho mejor, Princesa.

A Mimi le dieron nauseas y se le revolvió el estómago, y no supo si era por el alcohol o por escucharle llamarla con ese apodo que Taichi normalmente utilizaba con tanto cariño; posiblemente eran ambos.

—Creo que paso —fue rotunda intentando pasar. Pero él volvió a cerrarle el paso—. Déjame pasar.

— _Creo que no_ —se burló el chico—. Venga, preciosa, vamos a pasárnoslo bien todos juntos.

—Paso —fue su respuesta.

Mimi le pegó un empujón para pasar por su lado y se dispuso a ir al piso de abajo. Pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando un par de manos la sostuvieron, del brazo y la cintura, y tiraron de ella hacia atrás. La cabeza le dio vueltas y maldijo la cerveza que se le había subido a la cabeza. Sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared y soltó un siseo por el dolor del golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos, que había cerrado en el viaje, se encontró con los tres chicos inclinados sobre ella, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó, enfadada—. ¡Soltádme ahora mismo!

—No te enfades, Princesa —rió uno de ello, vete tú a saber quién —. Vamos a hacer que te lo pases muy bien.

—No me llames Princesa —gruñó Mimi—. Y suéltame. No quiero pasarlo bien con vosotros. No quiero nada con vosotros.

—Pues es una pena —bisbiseó otro mientras acariciaba su brazo desnudo; un escalofrío de repugnancia subió por su espalda—. Porque nosotros queremos mucho pasarlo bien contigo.

—Y vamos a pasarlo —sentenció el que hasta el momento había estado callado.

Las risas de los tres ante el insulso chiste hizo que Mimi rodara los ojos. ¡Venga ya! ¿Podían ser más cliché? Tenían pinta de tener pocas luces, desde luego; como que entre los tres no llegaban a hacer una neurona. Estaba por responderles cuando alguien carraspeó tras de ellos.

—La chica os ha dicho que la dejéis en paz —resonó una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres chicos se giraron por instinto hacia atrás en busca de la persona que había hablado y Mimi trató de ver también, pero fue imposible; los tres frente a ella eran demasiado altos. La castaña pensó que los tres idiotas no iban a apartarse porque simplemente alguien se lo ordenase pero para su sorpresa, se apartaron de ella rápidamente, casi como si quemara.

—Lo siento, tío —se disculpó el jefecillo—. Solamente estábamos jugando.

—No parecía que ella estuviese divirtiéndose —susurró el recién llegado.

—Nos vamos ahora mismo, tío —prometió el otro—. ¡Vamos, chicos!

—¿No os olvidáis de algo? —preguntó antes de dejar que se fuesen—. No he escuchado que le pidieseis perdón por molestarla.

Los tres se giraron hacia la castaña y empezaron a hacer repetidas y exageradas reverencias mientras se disculpaban. Después, y sin decir nada más, salieron pitando escaleras abajo murmurando incoherencias que Mimi no llegó a entender.

Mimi tardó dos segundos en salir de su sorpresa, y para entonces el chico que había hecho que saliesen corriendo ya le había dado la espalda y caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida. Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, y cuando se puso delante de él vio su cara por primera vez.

El chico frente a ella tenía pinta de ser de último curso, y uno de los populares, lo que le hizo preguntarse por qué no le sonaba de nada. Alto, rubio, y con unos preciosos ojos azules, era guapo a rabiar, pero tenía el semblante más frío que había visto en su vida. Parecía mentira que la hubiera ayudado a librarse de tres pelmas hacía apenas unos segundos.

—¡Oye! —lo llamó cuando vio que el chico la miraba aburrido e intentaba seguir con su camino—. ¡Oye!

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin cambiar la expresión.

—Eres un poco maleducado, ¿no? —cuestionó Mimi al ver el poco interés que tenía de hablar con ella—. Te estaba hablando.

—No me interesa —dijo el chico y siguió andando; la castaña volvió a ponerse en medio.

—¿Qué no te interesa? —preguntó, confusa.

—Eres muy guapa y todo lo que quieras —respondió con rin tin tin—, pero no me interesa que _me des las gracias_ por nada.

Mimi tardó unos segundos en captar a lo que se refería y entonces lanzó un chillido agudo. ¡Será posible! ¿Acaso ese rubio imbécil estaba insinuando lo que ella creía que estaba insinuando? ¡No podía ser! Pero sí, viendo la cara del chico frente a ella, que sonreía casi imperceptiblemente, se dio cuenta de que el idiota estaba insinuando que ella estaba tratando de ligar con él.

—¡Yo no estaba queriendo ligar contigo! —exclamó, ofendida.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó él, medio escéptico, medio sorprendido; el semblante serio de la castaña le dio pista sobre que ella no estaba mintiéndole y de veras le había molestado la referencia—. ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Quieres pagarme o algo por haberte ayudado?

—Eres un poco creído, ¿no? —gruñó Mimi—. No te he pedido ayuda para nada.

—No parecía que fueses a poder salir del asunto tú sola —mencionó sutilmente el rubio.

—Todavía apenas me había puesto seria —aclaró.

—Entonces… ¿Qué quieres?

—Solamente quería saber por qué se han ido tan rápido esos chavales —fue su respuesta.

El rubio abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido él aquella vez, pero tratando de disimularlo. No estaba seguro de qué había esperado que le inquiriese aquella chica, pero desde luego no era algo como curiosidad. ¿Su nombre? ¿Edad? ¿Estado civil? Podía ser, pero no la razón por la que le había sido tan fácil espantar a los tres chicos. Al menos no viniendo de una chica como la que tenía en frente, que estaba vestida para, claramente, darlo todo en una noche, y que encima estaba borracha. Las chicas solían tirársele encima, no retarles como estaba haciéndolo, y, debía admitir, la situación le estaba pareciendo curiosa cuanto menos.

—Son aspirantes a mi hermandad para el año que viene —habló escuetamente.

Así que Mimi no había estado lejos de la realidad. Aquel chico el año siguiente sería estudiante de último curso, y, al parecer, los otros tres eran novatos que aún podían ser expulsados de su hermandad. Eso explicaba por qué con solamente verlo habían huido, obedeciendo incluso el pedirle perdón. Suspiró; había esperado otra historia más intensa y caballeresca.

—Así que era eso… —murmuró, algo decepcionada—. Vale, pues nada. Me vuelvo a la fiesta. ¡Adiós!

Y giró, dispuesta a seguir con la fiesta. Pero la adrenalina había pasado, y la cerveza no perdonaba, por lo que su cabeza dio vueltas, recordándole lo borracha que estaba. Se sintió perder el equilibrio y alargó los brazos en busca de algo a lo que sostenerse, pero en su lugar un par de fuertes manos la sostuvieron por los hombros. Cuando miró, se encontró con dos orbes azules que la miraban irónicos.

—Creo que ya ha habido mucha fiesta para ti por hoy —Mimi trató de soltarse pero tropezó y tuvo que sostenerla con más fuerza: suspiró—. Por hoy y por toda una semana.

—¡Oye! —se quejó ella—. Que no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer.

—No, es cierto —aceptó él, aún sin soltarla—. Pero no te he salvado de ser toqueteada por tres imbéciles para que te suicides escaleras abajo ahora.

La castaña se soltó y lo encaró, viendo una perfecta ceja rubia alzada a la espera de que le replicase. Frunció el ceño pero después se relajó, sonriendo lánguidamente.

—Vaya, vaya —susurró, risueña—. ¿Estás preocupado por mí, ojitos azules?

—No digas estupideces —soltó, brusco—. Te acompañaré donde tus amigos y espero que ellos tengan la decencia de hacerte ver que deberías irte a casa.

—He perdido a mis amigos —respondió Mimi—. No sé dónde están.

—Llámalos —ordenó.

—Verás… hay un pequeñíiiisimo problema —la castaña juntó sus dedos, culpable—. Mi móvil ha muerto. En la guerra de la cerveza se me cayó y alguien lo pisó así que…

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba hondamente. Debería irse y dejarla a su suerte, pero la chica estaba sola y el brillo de sus ojos le decía que estaba lo suficientemente borracha para que no fuese una buena idea dejarla seguir con la fiesta sin que nadie la acompañase. Maldijo a su hermano por meterle en la cabeza el rollo de ser caballeroso y gruñó mientras cogía a la chica del brazo y tiraba de ella hacia las escaleras.

—Vamos —ordenó de nuevo.

—¡Oye! ¡Que me haces daño! —se quejó ella—. Podrías ser un poco más amable.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te lleve? —preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado de que no se cayese; cuando entraron entre la multitud, señaló su alrededor para dar más énfasis a sus razones—. Te perderás entre la gente.

—Puedes cogerme de la mano —dijo ella mientras se soltaba y agarraba la del chico—. ¿O acaso tienes miedo de lo que piensen, ojitos azules?

El rubio gruñó, y apretó la pequeña mano de la chica para tirar de ella a través el gentío. Buscó algún conocido entre la gente pero no dio con ninguno, o al menos no ninguno del que se fiase para dejar a una chica guapa borracha con ellos. Suspiró; finalmente iba a tener que llevarla él hasta su habitación.

Tardaron unos largos minutos en conseguir salir de la fiesta y cuando por fin pisaron el césped, el rubio respiró, ya harto. Mimi, a su lado, meneaba las caderas, distraída al ritmo de la música de la que se estaba alejando.

—¡Jo! Esta canción me encanta —murmuró, canturreando—. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos?

—Porque estás borracha. Y los de ahí dentro también —se limitó a decir.

—¿Y tienes miedo de que intente ligar conmigo alguien más aparte de ti, ojitos azules? —susurró Mimi mirándolo, coqueta.

—No digas estupideces —gruñó el rubio soltándole la mano—. Vamos, dime dónde está tu habitación. Te llevaré hasta tu hermandad y me iré a dormir a mi propia cama.

—Si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama, ojitos azules; tengo una de matrimonio —él la fulminó con la mirada y ella se carcajeó—. Es broma, es broma. Pero no vivo en el campus. Tengo un piso alquilado en la ciudad, en el centro.

El rubio maldijo. La universidad estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad y ni siquiera podía pedir un taxi porque por alguna estúpida razón que ni siquiera sabía estaban el huelga.

—¡Mierda! —rugió.

—¡No te preocupes, ojitos azules! Volveré a la fiesta y conseguiré quién me lleve —cuando la fulminó con la mirada de nuevo, alzó los brazos en señal de paz—. Vale, pues me iré andando. Creo que hay una parada de autobús a unos veinte minutos.

—No vas a irte sola —negó bruscamente—. Mierda. Esto me pasa por meterme en berenjenales. Te llevaré yo.

—¡No pienso subirme a tu coche si has bebido! —aseguró la castaña.

—Pero ibas a buscar entre esa panda de alcohólicos idiotas alguien que te llevase —respondió él de forma sarcástica—. Tranquila, no he bebido. Y tampoco vamos a ir en coche.

Mimi frunció el ceño pero lo siguió por el campus, teniendo que dar pasos rápidos cuando las largas piernas de él la dejaban atrás con sus zancadas. Al de unos minutos, el rubio frenó, y Mimi comprendió a qué se refería.

Minutos más tarde estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de una moto enorme, agarrada con fuerza a la cintura de su salvador, del que ni siquiera conocía el nombre. Entre la nebulosa de alcohol de su mente se preguntó en qué estaba pensando al seguir a un desconocido a dónde la llevase, sin pensar que podría hacerle cualquier cosa peor que la que los tres chicos del principio pretendían hacerle. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que el rubio no era malo, por muy seco, frío y arrogante que fuese.

Enterró la cara en la chupa que llevaba puesta y cerró los ojos; le había indicado la dirección y podía relajarse en el camino. Aspiró hondo; ese chico realmente olía genial. Se preguntó qué colonia usaría, y meneó la cabeza, sintiendo que a aquel rubio no le pegaba bañarse en colonia como otros muchos que había conocido.

Llegaron en apenas quince minutos; el piso no estaba lejos y el chico conducía como un loco. Aparcó frente a su portal y la ayudó a bajarse de la moto. Mimi dudó un par de segundos, planteándose el invitarlo a pasar, pero supo que él no iba a aceptar, y tenía demasiado orgullo para una negativa. Sintió su mirada clavada mientras iba hasta la puerta y caminó lo más seductor que pudo, aunque estaba segura que el alcohol que llevaba encima no estaba ayudándola. Supo que el rubio no se iría hasta verla entrar. Se rió al imaginar hacerle una broma sobre que no tenía llaves pero descartó la idea; se enfadaría seguro. Claro que tuvo que maldecir cuando abrió su bolso.

—¿Qué pasa? —escuchó la voz de él tras ella, y se giró para mirarlo a la cara a distancia.

—No tengo llaves —explicó—. Me las he debido dejar en la mesa cuando he salido corriendo porque mis amigos me metían prisa.

El rubio se quitó el casco y se bajó de la moto. En dos pasos llegó hasta ella y le arrebató el bolso, rebuscando en él para ver si conseguía encontrar lo que ella no.

—No están —dijo simplemente.

Mimi bufó.

—¡Pues claro que no! —gritó—. Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Y qué cojones hacemos? —preguntó en voz alta—. Llama a algún amigo.

—No tengo móvil, lumbreras —respondió—. Y de todas formas estarán perdidos por ahí. Ni siquiera estarán en casa.

—Pues no puedes quedarte aquí esperando a nada —gruñó el rubio.

—Podría dormir contigo —propuso ella y lo vio negar—. ¡No estoy tratando de meterme en tu cama! Solamente quiero un hueco en el sofá o algo y mañana buscaré a mis amigos…

—Mi hermandad es masculina, no admite chicas allí —explicó él—. Si me pillasen, me expulsarían.

Mimi suspiró; ¡eso iba de mal en peor! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Casi habría sido mejor idea ligarse a algún chico de la fiesta y tener una cama donde dormir. Rió ante lo absurdo de la idea y el rubio la miró, interrogante. Mimi negó con la cabeza. El chico suspiró y miró hacia arriba, pensativo.

—¿Tienes algún vecino con el que te lleves bien? —cuestionó.

—Si alguno de mis vecinos me ve volver a casa así, borracha y vestida para matar, se escandalizaría —murmuró, casi riendo—. Y el único que no se asustaría es mi ex. Y me puso los cuernos así que va a ser que paso.

El rubio la miró y se preguntó la razón por la que algún chico pondría los cuernos a esa preciosura de mujer. No encontró ninguna, pero se obligó a dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que había sido el otro.

—Bueno, no quería hacerlo porque creo que aún tengo la estabilidad algo tocada pero… —el rubio la miró y alzó una ceja a la espera de la idea que se le estaba ocurriendo pero seguro no era buena—. Entraré por el balcón.

—¿Perdona? —pensó que la había escuchado mal, pero ella tenía el semblante serio y decidido—. Explícate. Porque aunque tu piso sea el primero, no creo que escalar hasta allí sea fácil.

—¡No, tonto! Eso es una estupidez —se rió ella—. Saltaré desde el balcón de la señora Mino. Vive justo al lado y está viviendo con su hijo en Tokyo. Lo he hecho alguna vez; no es tanta distancia.

El rubio lo sopesó, y supo que no era buena idea. Pero, por desgracia, no se le ocurría una mejor. Miró a la chica, que se sostenía en pie pero de vez en cuando se tambaleaba, y se dio cuenta de que era mejor asegurarse de que llegase sana y salva. Miraría si realmente en su estado iba a poder llegar o caería al vacío; no quería amanecer con el titular de que una universitaria se había roto la pierna tratando de pasar de un balcón a otro, en el mejor de los casos.

—Mierda, está bien —aceptó el rubio—. Vamos a ello.

—¿Vas a venir? —preguntó, asombrada, luego alzó las cejas, lasciva—. Así que al final sí que quieres entrar en mi habitación, ojitos azules…

—Deja de decir gilipolleces —repitió—. No quiero que te mates al caer de un quinto piso, solo eso.

—Me enternece tu preocupación, ojitos azules —murmuró ella, llevándose la mano al pecho—. Pero vivo en un segundo.

—Tampoco voy a dejar que te rompas un brazo —gruñó el rubio—. Pero lo primero ahora es saber cómo entrar porque tampoco tienes llaves del portal.

—Por eso no hay problema —asgeuro la castaña empujando la puerta—. Está rota.

El chico la siguió escaleras arriba, los tacones resonando contra las paredes. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se clavasen en el ajustado y corto vestido que la chica llevaba, que le hacía un culito de lo más apetitoso. Meneó la cabeza; él no estaba allí para eso; simplemente se aseguraría de que llegase sana a su casa y después huiría de allí antes de hacer cualquier gilipollez de las que la gente habitualmente hacía y de las que se quejaba con sus amigos.

Mimi señaló una puerta y le explicó que ese era su piso, pero siguió adelante hasta la puerta de al lado. Se agachó y levantó la alfombrilla para coger una pequeña llave. Abrió el piso y entró. El rubio la vio caminar con tanta decisión que se preguntó cuántas veces había estado allí, y comprendió que no le había mentido al decirle que había hecho eso varias veces.

Cuando desapareció entre unas cortinas, la siguió sabiendo que finalmente estaría en el balcón, y observó la distancia entre aquel y el otro que debía de ser el del piso de la castaña.

—Allá vamos —se dijo a sí misma Mimi.

La chica se acercó a la barandilla y se apoyó en ella, tambaleándose. Pero el rubio no la dejó, y la sostuvo del brazo, más suave esa vez, para no dejarle seguir con eso. Mimi lo miró buscando respuesta.

—Yo iré primero —le explicó—. Y luego te ayudaré a pasar.

—No hay tanta distancia —se quejó ella de forma infantil, dando una patada al suelo.

—Y por eso te dejaré pasar —dijo él—. Después de mí.

Mimi tuvo que aceptar, y lo observó adelantarla. La chica admiró su amplia espalda se contraía con el movimiento de subirse a la barandilla y dar un salto con tanta facilidad como ella podría haber hecho un pase de modelos subida a sus tacones un día normal. Cuando se levantó, lo escuchó respirar y quiso ver si su corazón latía tan rápido como el de ella en ese instante. Cuando le hizo un gesto para que se acercase, Mimi sintió que se iría a cualquier sitio en ese momento con aquel rubio tan serio.

El chico se puso de pies mientras alargaba sus brazos en señal de que era su turno saltar, y Mimi se subió a la barandilla también y, pasando por encima, se colocó en la parte externa. Cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo y sintió un mareo que la hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, el rubio la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—Venga, salta —la animó.

—Creo que estoy un poco inestable, ojitos azules —trató de bromear ella.

—No dejaré que te caigas.

Y por alguna razón, Mimi le creyó. Respirando hondo, y después de rogarle que la atrapase, la castaña dio un salto con fuerza, con miedo a quedarse corta en aquel salto que tantas veces había hecho sin esfuerzo. Al parecer no se quedó corta, porque chocó contra el cuerpo duro del chico que la rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que se sintiese segura. Y si bien no cayeron al vacío, se dio cuenta, tarde, de que había dado mucho impulso y que iban a caer hacia dentro los dos juntos.

Ella no sintió el golpe, era lo que tenía caer encima y no debajo, pero escuchó al rubio soltar un quejido y supo que al rubio sí que le había dolido. Trató de levantarse pero el chico no aflojó su agarre, y tuvo que recordarle que ella debía alzarse primero para que el pudiera levantarse para que la soltase.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, sinceramente, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse—. ¡Mierda! Lo siento, he calculado mal.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho decir una palabrota —murmuró él en voz baja y a ella le sorprendió que se hubiese fijado en eso.

—Ven, vamos —con cuidado de no hacerle más daño, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y tiro de él para apoyarle mientras se ponía en pie—. Entra a descansar; no puedes irte así ahora.

El rubio se dejó arrastrar hasta una cómoda cama de tamaño matrimonial. Bisbiseando por el dolor, se dejó caer y suspiró ante la comodidad del colchón; eso no tenía nada que ver con la cama de su habitación del campus.

Mimi se disculpó y comentó algo de que iba a traerle agua así que aprovechó para observar el dormitorio de la chica. Era sencillo, pero con mil detalles al mismo tiempo. En la oscuridad, porque la chica no había encendido la luz, pudo ver siluetas de algún peluche en forma de búho y varios marcos de lo que supuso que serían fotos de sus familiares y amigos. El morado era lo que parecía predominar, y se dio cuenta de que las cortinas eran del mismo color. Estaba ensimismado pensando en que era uno de los dormitorios más femeninos y particulares que había visto cuando Mimi regresó con un vaso de agua y un bote en la mano.

—Toma —le tendió el vaso—. Y he traído una crema para los golpes. Te la daré en la espalda para que te mitigue el dolor.

Ella empezó a tirar del bajo de su camiseta para quitársela y el rubio dio un respingo, pero ante la mirada de advertencia de la chica se dejó hacer y se quitó la prenda. Cuando Mimi se puso en la cama detrás de él, soltó una risita divertida.

—Al final has conseguido tenerme en tu cama —bromeó él—. Y sin camiseta.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estás haciendo una broma —la castaña se frotó las manos de loción y luego hizo lo mismo con la espalda de él; el rubio soltó un siseo—. ¡Lo siento! Lo haré más suave.

El chico cerró los ojos y respiró, sintiendo que la crema realmente hacía algo de efecto en su adolorida espalda. O eso pensaba, porque cuanto más masajeaba, más seguro estaba que no era exactamente el ungüento lo que estaba gustándole

Mimi se concentró en tratar de relajar al chico y de hacer que el dolor se fuese. El golpe había sido duro y aunque ella no pesaba excesivamente, con el impulso y su cuerpo encima había tenido que dolerle. Y visto su cara, sabía que así era.

Trató de ser suave, recorriendo los músculos duros del chico con cuidado, y se sorprendió queriendo no parar. No quiso pensarlo, ese chico ya la había rechazado incluso sin que ella se hubiera insinuado, así que no pretendía hacer nada más.

Estaba por terminar cuando le llamó la atención y no pudo evitar fijarse en el tatuaje que adornaba el hombro derecho del chico. Curiosa, delineó las líneas, de color oscuro, negro, quizá azul, que trazaban una figura que nunca antes había visto.

—Tienes un tatuaje —murmuró sin despegar la vista de él.

—Muy aguda —le respondió él sin abrir los ojos.

—Idiota —gruñó ella—. ¿Tiene algún significado?

—Amistad —respondió él sin dudar—. Significa amistad.

—Muy bonito —susurró ella sin dejar de trazar las líneas—. El significado y el tatuaje. Te queda muy bien. Aunque pareces más bien un lobo solitario.

—Mi círculo de amigos es más bien pequeño —se sorprendió el rubio respondiendo—. Pero no podría hacer nada sin ellos. Mi mejor amigo me ha salvado de hacer muchas tonterías y es casi como un hermano.

—Suena a un buen tipo —opinó ella.

—El mejor.

El silencio volvió a invadirles pero no pareció ser uno incómodo. Mimi siguió admirando el tatuaje, acariciándolo, y sin darse cuenta hizo lo mismo con toda su espalda, suave, candente. El rubio tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante sus caricias, sintiendo su cuerpo contraerse bajo las yemas de los dedos de la castaña. Tensó su mandíbula, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo autocontrol poco a poco y maldiciendo por ser tan débil; él siempre se había metido con aquellos que perdían el culo por un par de tetas, y estaba a punto de ocurrirle a él.

—Oye, chica, tienes que parar —le dijo con voz estrangulada.

A Mimi le sobresaltó escucharlo en el silencio y paró, sin apartar los dedos de su piel, sin comprender bien qué estaba pasando.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó apartándose levemente.

El rubio soltó una risa áspera e incrédula. ¡Esa chica era demasiado inocente! Normal que la hubiese encontrado en una situación tan mala y que ella no hubiera intentado gritar, pensando que podía salir de ello sola. Meneó la cabeza; era extraño encontrar a alguien tan pura en aquellos tiempos.

—No, no me haces daño —aseguró—. Pero sigo siendo un hombre, y tengo un límite.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó ella, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.

El rubio rió amargamente y se giró para mirarla por encima del hombro. El semblante de la chica le hizo ver que ella realmente no estaba entendiendo nada y le pareció tan adorable que quiso besarla para hacerla comprender.

—¿Tú qué crees? —murmuró—. Los tres imbéciles de antes no son los únicos que ven que eres una chica preciosa.

Mimi se sintió enrojecer como hacía mucho que no hacía al darse cuenta de las insinuaciones del rubio frente a ella. Por un segundo, sopesó el apartarse y echarlo de su habitación, pero después algo hizo que apoyase las dos manos en sus hombros y apretase en un suave masaje antes de hablar.

—Pensaba que no querías que te diese las gracias de ninguna manera —insinuó mientras acercaba su oreja y soltaba el aliento en ella; lo sintió estremecerse y sonrió—. ¿Acaso has cambiado de idea, ojitos azules?

—Estás jugando con fuego, chica —le advirtió—. Tienes que parar.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Esas fueron las palabras que colmaron el vaso y de repente Mimi se encontró, sin saber cómo había pasado, tumbada de espaldas en su cama con el rubio encima de ella cerrándole el paso. En la oscuridad pudo apreciar los orbes azules del chico más oscuras de lo que recordaba y eso le hizo ponerse nerviosa. El semblante de él era impenetrable y parecía estar haciendo serios intentos por frenarse. Decidió terminar con ello.

—Vale, vale, pararé —dijo tratando de sonreír.

El rubio se alejó de ella a regañadientes, solamente queriendo cerrar el espacio que los unía y besar esos labios que tanto estaban llamándole desde ni sabía el tiempo. Pero tenía que frenarse porque sus instintos más primarios estaban pugnando por salir y tomar a esa chica entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor hasta que gritase su nombre. Y por desgracia, la castaña solamente estaba burlándose de él.

Con esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más de lo normal. Cogió aire hondamente y contó hasta diez; tenía que relajarse. Claro que cuando Mimi puso una mano en su antebrazo, llamándolo, tuvo que cerrar las manos en puños.

—Oye, ¿te has enfadado?

Él no respondió, y solamente se apartó de ella bruscamente. Tenía que salir de allí porque el toque de esa chica lo había afectado demasiado y el aroma a la castaña que flotaba en la habitación, y que en ese momento parecía intensificarse, no ayudaba a que se tranquilizase. Pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de su intento de irse porque le cerró el paso y se puso frente a él.

—No te enfades, ojitos azules —le dijo, divertida—. Solamente era una broma, no es para ponerse así.

El chico trató de irse de nuevo sin mirarla siquiera, pero ella no le dejó esquivarla y volvió a hacerle frente, esa vez cogiendo su cara entre las manos para hacerlo mirarla a la cara. El rubio se estremeció ante el toque y clavo sus orbes azules en los de ella.

—Se mira a la cara cuando te hablan —protestó ella.

—Suéltame —la voz sonó entre súplica y amenaza pero ella pareció ajena a todo y cuando él se soltó, volvió a sostenerlo.

—Eres un poco maleducado —le regañó—. Y borde.

Y el rubio explotó. De un movimiento brusco, cogió las muñecas de la chica y la empujó contra la pared más cercana. Pero no se fue esa vez, sino que sostuvo los brazos de ella en alto mientras la miraba fijamente. Mimi tembló pero no se acobardó.

—También eres muy bruto —se quejó la castaña.

—Te he dicho que te alejes —le recordó él—. Y sigues jugando con fuego.

—No sabía que eras tan ermitaño para no querer ni que te tocasen —murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño.

El rubio soltó otra risa, amarga, seca, y se permitió cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos mientras tanto. En serio esa chica estaba siendo muy inocente, y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba provocando.

—Eres demasiado casta para darte cuenta de lo que pasa —rió.

—No estoy segura de si me estás insultando —dijo ella.

—Solo es lo que hay —respondió el rubio—. No te das cuenta de lo que causas solamente con tocar, ¿verdad? Si sigues así, voy a terminar por besarte y entonces es muy posible que acabes llorando.

—¿En serio? Me está vacilando —se quejó ella—. Me has dicho, y más de una vez, que no querías nada conmigo. Y nunca lloraría por algo así.

—Lo sé —aceptó él—. Sé lo que he dicho. Solo te digo lo que pienso ahora.

—¿Y por qué has cambiado de opinión? —indagó—. No es como si antes no fuese preciosa.

—No lo sé —se sinceró el rubio en una risa—. Pero que me toques no ayuda a que no me lance sobre ti a devorarte, ¿entiendes? Tienes que dejar de hacerlo.

Dicho eso, el rubio se alejó un poco de ella y respiró, decidido a irse definitivamente de esa habitación que estaba robándole el aire. Pero Mimi no le dejó y se puso de puntillas, acercándose tanto que él fue capaz de ver las motitas más claras en sus ojos.

—¿Y qué pasa si quiero que lo hagas? —cuestionó con voz segura—. ¿Y si quiero que me beses? ¿Y si quiero que me devores entera?

El rubio lanzó un gemido de dolor y cerró los ojos al tiempo que apoyaba su frente en la de ella. Suspirando, abrió los orbes para encontrar la mirada feroz de ella muy cerca.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo… —pero ella no le dejó terminar.

—¿Y si no lo dejo en el aire? —preguntó ella muy confiada—. No estoy de broma, ojitos azules. Bésame.

Y si bien dudó un par de segundos, el chico obedeció, y juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso que desde el comienzo fue ardiente. Mimi lanzó un gemido ante la invasión, pero respondió con el mismo ímpetu. El rubio soltó sus muñecas cuando ella se agitó pidiendo libertad, y se enganchó a su cuello sin pensarlo. Cuando él la alzó, la castaña rodeó su cintura con las piernas y se entregó al beso por completo.

En algún momento debió de moverse porque de repente se encontraban tumbados en la cama, él encima de ella, sin parar de besarse con frenesí. El rubio soltó su boca un segundo para coger aire pero no se alejó sino que comenzó a besar la piel de su cuello mientras Mimi gemía sin poder controlarlo.

El sonido pareció sacar al chico de su hechizo porque paró y subió hasta quedar a su altura mientras la miraba con semblante serio. La castaña lo observó, pidiendo explicaciones, y él negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que parar —dijo casi sin voz y con claras ganas de hacer lo contrario.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con voz estrangulada—. Está claro que quieres seguir.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Claro que quiero seguir! —rió él—. Pero estamos yendo muy rápido. ¿Te das cuenta de cómo va a terminar esto si continuamos?

—Claro que lo sé –afirmó ella—. Soy algo inocente pero no tonta.

—Por eso mismo deberíamos parar ahora —remarcó—, o no habrá vuelta atrás.

El rubio trató de levantarse para alejarse de la chica pero ella tenía otros planes, y antes de darle tiempo a separarse más de cinco centímetros tiró de él y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente. Él siguió torpemente el beso, sin esperárselo.

—Ni se te ocurra alejarte más, ojitos azules —le advirtió—. Te quiero muy cerca. Me has hecho una propuesta que quiero aceptar con gusto.

—¿Propuesta? —cuestionó, confuso, él.

—Claro que sí —Mimi acercó la cara a su oído y le susurró con voz muy seductora—. Devórame. _Entera_.

Y fue el punto de no retorno, porque el rubio no lo soportó y la besó de nuevo, comenzando a mover las manos con ímpetu por todo su cuerpo.

Mimi lo supo; ojitos azules iba a cumplir su promesa.

Y lo hizo. Durante toda la noche.

…

Unos golpes en la puerta, seguidos de repetidos timbrazos, lo despertaron de su apacible sueño. El rubio abrió los ojos con pereza y maldijo al que estuviese en la entrada del piso.

Cansado, se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. No necesitó más de un segundo para darse cuenta de dónde estaba y al mirar a la cama lo corroboró; la silueta de la castaña, de espalda desnuda y solamente tapada hasta la cintura, se perfilaba a contraluz. Sonrió al recordar cómo había terminado la noche en la que había salido por obligación para juntarse con su mejor amigo, que ni siquiera había parecido.

Los golpes en la puerta le hicieron apartar la mirada de esa preciosa chica que le había sorprendido tanto la noche anterior. Vale, primero se encargaría de quien estuviese tocando la puerta, y después despertaría a la castaña para retomar las cosas donde las habían dejado una vez habido terminado exhaustos en las sábanas. La miró y sonrió; sí, pensaba devorarla otro poco más a la vuelta.

Con eso en la mente buscó su ropa interior y se puso el bóxer sin importante estar desnudo de cintura arriba. Caminando descalzo, salió de la habitación de la castaña y buscó de dónde provenían los golpes; la noche anterior ni siqueira había salido del dormitorio. Pensó que después tenía que preguntar dónde estaba el cuarto de baño, pero no era su prioridad. Un nuevo timbrazo le dijo cuál era la puerta y en un par de pasos se puso en frente y la abrió de golpe.

No se esperaba a las personas que estaban al otro lado por ninguna cosa del mundo, y desde luego ellos tampoco a juzgar por sus caras. El chico frunció el ceño al ver a Taichi y Sora frente a él y la pelirroja abrió la boca de sorpresa. El castaño en cambio solamente le gritó.

—¡Yamato! —chilló—. ¡Cabrón! Te estuve buscando toda la noche y no pude dar contigo!

—Ya, bueno… pasaron muchas cosas… —se disculpó el rubio.

—Seguro que ni fuiste a la fiesta —lo acusó su amigo—. ¡Me lo prometiste!

—Que sí que fui, capullo —se defendió.

—¡No me lo creo! —gritó el otro.

Pero antes de que se enzarzasen en una nueva pelea de las suyas, la voz de la razón, o sea, Sora, habló, trayendo a coalición lo importante.

—Yamato, ¿qué haces en casa de Mimi?

Los chicos se quedaron mirándola hasta que el castaño abrió la boca de sorpresa y lo miró de vuelta.

—¡Oh! ¿Conoces a Mimi? —le preguntó sin ser consciente todavía de que su amigo estaba en calzoncillo.

—¿Mimi? —murmuró en voz baja el rubio.

—¿Me llamabais?

Los tres se giraron hacia la voz que provenía de dentro del piso y vieron a una somnolienta Mimi que aparecía frotándose los ojos perezosamente. Yamato tragó en seco al verla vestida con su camiseta, que le tapaba hasta medio muslo y que estaba seguro que no tenía nada debajo.

Sora lanzó un gritito y se abalanzó sobre su amiga, abrazándola fuertemente.

—¡Mimi! ¡No sabíamos nada de ti! —exclamó, asegurándose de que estuviese bien—. Desapareciste de la fiesta y nadie sabía dónde estabas.

—Tuve un problemilla y terminé demasiado borracha —explicó la castaña; se giró y señaló a Yamato—. Él me acompañó a casa para que no me pasara nada y yo le ofrecí quedarse porque era tarde.

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias, Yamato —le dijo Sora haciendo una reverencia—. Mimi a veces es algo despistada.

—¡Oye! —se quejó la aludida—. Que fuisteis vosotros los que me dejasteis sola.

—No contestabas al móvil —la regañó la pelirroja.

—Se me rompió —se encogió de hombros la otra—. Mañana iré a por uno nuevo.

Sora suspiró; su amiga siempre sería así. Y por eso la quería. Sonriendo, miró a Yamato y volvió a agradecerlo. Mimi los invitó a pasar a desayunar y la pareja aceptó, agradecida. Las chicas entraron hasta la cocina y Yamato estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero Taichi se puso a su lado y le cerró el paso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio.

—Tenemos que hablar, pero te dejaré que pienses qué decirme mientras desayuno —Yamato pudo percibir el tono amenazador detrás de sus palabras.

—¿Qué… ¿ —Taichi lo cortó.

—Mimi es mi amiga, y como buen amigo mi deber es advertirte de que si le haces daño te las verás conmigo.

—No sé por qué estás diciéndome todo esto…

— No creas que yo soy tan fácil de convencer como Sora — murmuró—. Y te recuerdo que sigues en calzoncillos.

Yamato abrió la boca para rebatirle pero supo que tenía las de perder. La voz de Mimi llamándolos lo salvó de tener que dar explicaciones; la chica estaba justo detrás de ellos.

—Taichi, solo me queda un trozo de pastel de zanahoria así que o lo coges o me lo como yo —le advirtió, risueña.

—¡Voy! —gritó él—. Luego hablamos, Ishida.

Y sin decir más desapareció por la puerta, dejando de nuevo a Mimi y a Yamato solos. La castaña sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Yamato —murmuró, divertida.

—Y tú la tan mencionada Mimi —respondió él, sonriendo también.

—He escuchado mucho de ti; Taichi parece casi enamorado de ti —dijo empezando a enumerar—. Frío, egocéntrico, borde, creído… tiene muchas palabras para ti.

—También me han hablado de ti —contraatacó el rubio—. Vanidosa, superficial, _inocente_ … ¿Qué de todo es verdad?

—Bueno, sí que soy algo vanidosa —susurró ella acercándose y acariciando su pecho—. Pero solamente a veces soy inocente.

Los ojos de Yamato brillaron recordando la noche anterior y sonrió, encantado con la faceta juguetona de la chica. Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó sutilmente, casi sin que llegase a ser un beso.

—Encantada de conocerte, ojitos azules —murmuró muy cerca de él—. Puedes llamarme Mimi.

Entonces se alejó y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Pero justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta miró por encima de su hombro y se lamió los labios mirándolo fijamente.

—Y ya sabes —le dijo coqueta—. Cuando quieras puedes volver a salvarme en una fiesta. Mi cama estará esperándote para que vuelvas a devorarme entera.

Acto seguido le guiñó un ojo y se metió en la cocina. El rubio se dio cuenta en ese instante de que estaba reteniendo el aire y lo soltó de golpe, sintiéndose un poco mareado. A lo lejos la escuchó hablar con sus amigos y no pudo más que sonreír de lado, cada vez gustándole más la actitud de la chica.

Yamato lo supo en ese momento; Mimi iba a ser su perdición.

Y no le importó lo más mínimo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí he llegado. Riens, espero que te guste porque voy con retraso, siento eso por cierto.

Espero que se parezca a lo que pedías, yo lo he intentado.

Y nada más.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
